To Cure a Nightmare
by Teen with a pen
Summary: "Hey." I brush some of the tousled hair out of those eyes. "Bad dream?" He just nods into my palm. I can feel a shaky breath against it and I can tell he's gonna do that stupid thing of his where he tries to be brave just for me. He swallows and mumbles low. "Water."


I'm actually a very deep sleeper. I've never had to worry much about being disturbed- Rajah's presence has always been like a lullaby. But tonight, thank goodness, I wake.

I can't pinpoint what it is at first that woke me. Then I hear a mumble... a man' s voice, which instantly jerks me awake before I remember that my husband is sleeping right beside me. The voice is his.

I wipe a bit of sleep out of my eyes and settle back into the sheets when I hear it again, louder this time... Aladdin is mumbling something. I turn over and in the moonlight reaching in from the balcony I can see that he's clenching the pillow.

I stared for a second, dazed.

But as if he senses that someone is awake nearby, his mumbling picks up. Propped up on my side I think I can actually make out some of his words: "Who… no high…"

My brows furrow. What in the world?

"Alad..."

I don't even finish the sentence before it's worse. Suddenly his mumbles are groans, muffled a little by the pillow. He gets increasingly worked up, starting to squirm in the sheets, tangling them, and his words get clearer and louder

"No... please no, don't wanna... can't swim... Jasmine..."

It clicks like a lock and key.

Nightmare.

_I remember the first days without mama... _

"Mama!" He calls out, and I realize his face is twisted in pain. My heart breaks for him

I roll up the sleeves of my nightgown, gently shaking his chest, "Wake up, Aladdin"

"Not who you... Jasmine!" He's almost screaming into the pillow now, his voice cracking, seizing fistfuls of the blanket with breathing heavy and uneven.

I sit up in bed and place my hands firmly over his clenched fists. I notice they're trembling... or is it shivering with some kind of memory?

"Aladdin," I saw more firmly, pressing him down. He'll hurt himself if he doesn't stop. "Aladdin." A little louder, he's still squirming. I can feel his legs start to kick. His subconscious is obviously terrified.

He lets out a pout. "Let... go... can't swim"

_Why can't I draw him out of this? _

I bite my lip and try to remember what Baba used to do for me...

_Since being firm won't help, I'll try a different tact. _

Releasing his fists I instead hold his temples, bringing my lips close to his ear. "_Habibata_, Aladdin love, wake up for me." I plant a kiss right there on the sensitive spot below his ear, feeling a hint of cold sweat there.

A sharp gasp and he's awake, lying still, chest heaving.

"Mama?" His voice is choked and I can tell he's still half dreaming, but it breaks my heart nonetheless. He sounds like a starving little boy.

I hush him and brush some hair off of his damp forehead. "Hello there, handsome" I smile very softly.

He leans into my touch. "Jasmine," he breathes. His eyes... they are sparkling in the moonlight...

"Hey." I brush some of the tousled hair out of those eyes. "Bad dream?"

He just nods into my palm. I can feel a shaky breath against it and I can tell he's gonna do that stupid thing of his where he tries to be brave just for me.

"Sorry I woke you." He mumbles.

I just shake my head and walk over to the wash basin, wetting a cloth and wringing it out. When I turn back around he's sitting on the edge of the bed, elbows resting on his knees, staring off into space.

"Don't even think of it," I say, dabbing at his forehead with the cloth, then moving to his bare chest. I hum while I do this, I know he finds it comforting.

Once I'm done, I toss the cloth back across the room and smile tiredly at my husband. "No harm done."

He doesn't say anything. Just looks down, breathing deep. It's like he's shy of me all of a sudden.

I make a move to stand up when all of a sudden he takes me into his arms. Hard. One hand cups the back of my head, the other the small of my back, and he somehow pulls me bridal style onto his lap.

I rub the back of his neck gently. Feeling the soft black curls there. "Do you want to talk about it?" I whisper, but he just shakes his head and holds me tighter

After several moments he makes a move to lie down. Grasping my hand to pull me down with him. I comply. He pulls me close to his bare chest so that mine is against it, and throws and arm over me, tucking my head under his chin. I just sigh and let him take the lead, wishing he'd open up to me, but knowing now's not the time.

I rub circles lightly onto his torso, hearing his heart gradually begin to slow. His muscles, one by one, start to relax but his grip on me never loosens.

Not that I can complain about that.

Falling asleep in his arms is nothing unusual. Indeed, since our wedding night 2 weeks ago I can think of no other way I've fallen asleep. But this is different, somehow. Maybe it's the lateness of the hour or just the fact that he's my soulmate, but I can sense the fear in his grip. He's holding me like I'm his very anchor to the world.

I love this man so much.

Just as his stroking of my hair, his warm skin, his soft breathing begin to lull me to sleep, I hear him whisper in my ear. "I love you, Jasmine."

I can't help but beam in the darkness. "I love you too, Aladdin. So, so much."

With that, we both fall asleep.

It's morning now. The first thing I feel is that his arms have not loosened one bit around me, though I'm now turned over with my back to his chest.

I hear a very soft snore and know that he's still asleep. Good. I gently turn over, mindful not to wake him, and when my palm gently rests on his clavicle, I just can't help but sigh.

Frankly, I'd never had much use for men a month ago. There was Baba, of course, and there was the loyal Hakim. But apart from that, they were all swaggering power hungry peacocks. I'd thought men were hideous inside and out.

Now look at me.

Something about Aladdin like this in the morning, framed by the rising sunlight, is just perfection. My eyes roam over his body and I can see that every muscle in Aladdin seems at ease now. His head is snuggled into the pillow adorably, his beautiful eyes closed, lips just slightly parted. I feel my stomach coil, thinking of how soft those lips are. Only I, I think smugly, will every know just how soft.

His arms and chest, chiseled well developed from the demands of his years on the streets make me bite my own lip.

He's lying there, a sleeping angel with shaggy hair. Vulnerable as only I will ever seen him. His hands, I can feel them on my back, his rough palms... I don't know what it is about his hands but they are so impossibly perfect. They can calm a spinning earth, im sure of it. 50 guards circle the palace grounds day and night, armed to the brim, and yet I'm certain that nothing is safer than his hands.

I rub some sleep out of my eyes. The sunlight beaming in from the balcony is framing him perfectly, bouncing off his caramel skin it seems like he's glowing.

I'm so glad he's here with me. Safe, after all we've been through. If nightmares are all that can get to him now, I'll take it.

Oh forget it, I have to kiss him.

So I do.

I softly move in and press my lips to his. They are so perfectly soft and sweet. I feel him stir and before I know it he's returning the pressure. I smile into our good morning kiss before finally pulling back.

His hair is adorably tousled and I realize my hand is in it. But his perfect brown eyes, shining in the sun, are open and looking at me so sweetly...

"Hi." His voice is rugged with sleep.

"Hey."

I am so in love with this beautiful man.

"Nice way to wake up, huh?" I question.

He just smirks. "I'd say so." He pauses to stare at me. "I'm sorry about last night."

I shake my head. "Don't apologize." That was the last thing he should be doing. "What... do you wanna talk about it?"

He bites his lip like he's thinking about it. He shifts his eyes up to the ceiling but he's definitely still holding me tight.

"Just... stuff."

"Aladdin."

He sighs and looks away. "It was the water, ok?"

I raise my eyebrows. "What water?"

"I never tell you?"

I shook my head but I can tell by the way he stiffens it's not a pleasant story he's about to share. I find his hand under the blankets and grasp it, snuggling up closer to his side.

"I..." he licks his lips, "You remember how I told you that Jafar tried to kill me?"

I can't hold back a small growl, which for some reason, makes him smile. I nod.

"It was that." He says simply. "He uh... he threw me, in the sea."

I can't even move as I stare at my husband. "He tried to drown you?" My voice was furious. He just nodded and I felt him tremble very slightly. "How...?"

"Genie." He says simply.

We both just lie there in silence for a long while. I don't know what I expected but somehow it wasn't that. To picture my beautiful, warm Aladdin sinking to the bottom of the cold sea while I was safe and oblivious up in this palace... it makes me sick to my stomach.

"How..." My voice is so choked I can barely get it out so I just settle for a groan. burying my face in my husband's warm chest. He just kisses my hair.

"I'm so sorry Aladdin," I mumble.

"Hey, you don't apologize for anything." He tilts my face up so our eyes meet. "I'd do it all over again a million times if it would get me right here, right now."

He's so romantic.

I feel terrible for him. I know how awful nightmares can be. He's been so strong through this whole ordeal, and ever since our wedding only 2 weeks ago he's been nothing but a pillar of strength. But I'm not blind. I noticed his reluctance to leave my side. The glassy look that came over his eyes when a servant dropped a large platter one day and the crashing sound echoed loud through the dining hall. His reluctance to get too close to the torches in the corridors...

"Do you have that nightmare often?" I question.

He shrugs. "A couple of times. It's no big deal" He leans in for a kiss and even though I indulge him I can tell he's trying to brush it off and ignore the conversation.

Afterwards, he falls back asleep. But me, I'm wide awake with a little idea. It may be stupid, very ditsy... very unlike me. But I think it just might work.

—

No one loves a swim more than desert people. Though I hadn't seen much of them in the past years, I knew it well.

As much as I hated the palace most days, there was one luxury it did bring: The private royal saltwater pool, right there in the sea. It was a natural cove, right there on the back end of the grounds. Countless days I spent swimming there, pretending I could just swim away from everything. I was always loathe to return to my gilded cage.

Naturally, that wasn't the case anymore, but I realized that the cove may have other uses. An escape of a different sort…

I'm waiting in the sunroom now, looking up at the clouds. I had told Aladdin to meet me in here after midday meal for a special surprise.

Hmmm, that one looks a bit like a jam jar…

"That has got to have been the best falafel I've ever had in my life" I heard his voice mumbling behind me. Something about the tone was so hilarious that I bust out laughing, and when I see how wide his eyes are, obviously shocked at seeing me already there, I just laugh harder.

"Uhh, hey Jasmine… didn't know you were in here already… "

I pull myself together. "Yes, Amir makes rather good falafel." He playfully slaps his face at his little blunder. I laugh again.

We walk over to the window and as we're about to step outside, he pauses to look up at the sky…

"huh."

"What?" I question

He points up at that same cloud. "Jam Jar."

I pull my knees up to my chest and jump into the water with a squeal. Instantly, I'm refreshed. It's chilly as always and practically paradise against the hot desert sun.

Aladdin is less excited. Of course I'd expected this. His face when I'd shown him the cove for the first time, just moments ago, had been carefully controlled. Very unlike him.

But I manage to coax him into the water, assuring him that he'd love my surprise. And I'll admit, I make my eyes nice and wide for the task.

Men, even my incredible Aladdin, are simple.

We swim around in the shallow part of the cove for a bit. Our feet can touch the ground here, so we just relax, letting the sun warm our faces and the water cool our bodies. There are some tiny fish swimming about, and his eyes widen in curiosity when he notices. Again, adorable.

I realize I've never seen him wet before. His raven hair is shiny with the water droplets and he's rubbing the salt out of his eyes. I swim over to him after diving a few times.

"So..." he looks up from the little fish. "Not that the water isn't nice, but what's the idea?"

Alright. I grin widely. "Do you trust me?"

He matches my grin. "What did you say?"

"Do you trust me?" I repeat.

He laces his fingers through mine under the waves. "Yes."

"Alright. Then close your eyes."

He furrows his brows at me, and I can tell he's pretty hesitant. But he complies.

Now, it's time. I take our joint hands, bring them to his shoulders, and gently take us under the water. His eyes snap open, but before he can react, I grab his temples and crush my lips to his. He is in shock only for a moment before his hands find the back of my head and we're lost.

Aladdin and I have no qualms in admitting that we kiss often. I gage we spend more time kissing than most royal couples even spend in the same room. We've had our fair share of remarkable kisses. Our first kiss on my terrace after our carpet ride was splendid. The kiss we shared at the palace gates when I told him that I chose him was phenomenal. The kiss at our wedding was amazing and the kiss that ignited our honeymoon was exhilarating.

Somehow, this one blows them all away.

It's Something about the water literally sealing us together. It's Something about the way the sea can cradle us, bringing literally every inch of our bodies flush against the other. Everything bit of skin is hypersensitive and hyper-aware, as Aladdin and I kiss there... under the cool waters, the play of light from above making the moment even more shining, shimmering… splendid.

We couldn't open our mouths, of course, so it wasn't as deep as we would have like, but it certainly made up for it in other ways. When oxygen literally became a factor, we broke the surface without breaking our tight grip on each other. We're both panting, hearts pounding, aching sweetly.

"So," I finally manage "there you are."

"I... yeah." He can't even speak, lips red and puffy, eyes still closed. When he does open them, they're slightly red from the saltwater and looking at me so sweetly I could melt.

"So?"

"I fixed it" I say innocently.

"Fixed what?"

"Your problem."

He raises his dark eyebrows.

"We got rid of those bad underwater memories that didn't belong in here." I gently tap at his heart. "Now," I start, playfully, pushing him back against the natural rock wall of the cove "Now, When you dream of 'underwater,'" I splash his chest a little, "hopefully, you'll find yourself having more... pleasant thoughts"

He stares at me for a second, understanding and something else beginning to dawn deep in those brown eyes.

"You have absolutely no idea how much I love you, Jasmine."

I can hear the tenderness, the vulnerability, the emotion in his voice, so I take him in my arms, loving the feeling of his bare skin, the low taste of salt when I kiss his shoulder.

"I think..." I whisper into his ear, "I just might."

He's laughing happily after that, wrapping me up even more in his arms. We stay in the cove for a very long time and that, my friend, is that.

—

We don't talk about the success of my little "plan" for the rest of the day. But all I can say is this:

A loud snore from Rajah wakes me up later that night, and I turn over to see my husband, my Aladdin, sleeping soundly. He has a soft, sleepy smile on his lips.

Needless to say, I go back to sleep sure I'd been successful.

As the sun rises the next day, the smile in his good morning kiss tells me so.

**The End **


End file.
